


Submerged

by CoelacanthKing



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoelacanthKing/pseuds/CoelacanthKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your thoughts become clearer under the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submerged

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally written this for an RP starter, but not a single person was interested! And so here it is; a shortie, but a goodie.

 

 

Each step into the porous ground made water swell up around his peds; he was strangely at home here, among the weeping willows and the mossy catkins. Earth was as terrible a mudball as any organic planet, of course. But it had potential.

A crowd of basking alligators hissed at his approach, their leathery tails slapping at the bank, toothy mouths gaping. Lockdown ignored the reptiles and took a first confident step into the bayou, then another. He noted how the late afternoon sunlight settled on the water like an oil slick before his shoulders went under. Then he crouched, water sloshing up against his visor, and he was submerged.

Unlike most of his kind, Lockdown had no uncertainties about moisture in any form. Water was one of the few places you'd never expect a Cybertronian to be lurking. Plus, and he had only admitted this to himself, he liked the way his thoughts sounded when he was beneath. Echoes that the water sent against his sealed audials were calming and harmonious to him; they spoke of things far older and deadlier than what the inhabitants of this planet had evolved to understand.

Lockdown was not alone in the gloom; a school of miniscule silvery fish darted past his optics, and over there, seen with the aid of his heat vision, the shape of another alligator swaying through the water. Its strangely elegant locomotion reminded Lockdown of something the Creators had confided in him, about the saurians who had proceeded mankind as the dominant beings of this planet. Although lacking many of the traits humans had evolved, the saurians had been much like them; warmongering, arrogant. They had raised kingdoms and fought many great wars against each other before the Creators came; Lockdown was disappointed to learn that not all of their kind had been obliterated.

Deeper he went, his peds sinking into the mud and loam of the bayou's bottom. Before him, buried in an ages worth of silt, were a tangle of massive old willow trees. Their tendril branches were still attached to the trunks, pulsating in the current Lockdown kicked up as he approached. Testing the durability of the waterlogged wood, he clambered inside, scraping clinging moss and pond scum away from his visor while searching for an opening. He found one, where the snag of trunks parted to give him view of a patch of open water, clear of swimming animals and the like. There wasn't enough sun left in the day to reach him all the way down here; the light stayed near the surface, thin and viscous in the coming evening. That was fine. He had never been confined to needing light to work.

His heat vision went offline, as well as his biolights. The gears in his knees and elbows stilled, and he brought his internal temperature down. He was now completely reliant on his baser instincts... And those had been honed to perfection over countless millions of years. The water was now entirely still, but it still murmured to him.

_You are a hunter... You are fear._

Poised like the perfect predator he knew himself to be, Lockdown watched.

And waited.


End file.
